


What is Love?

by milk_qndhinata



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aoyaed, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday oneshot, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Edward Elric with his hair down, First Crush, Fullmetal Alchemist Wrath (2003), Holy Shit I Think This Is The First Story For This Ship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I didn’t mean for this to be slight angst I swear, M/M, Oneshot, Paninya (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood), Sorry No Edwin Pls Don’t Kill Me, everyone teases Aoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_qndhinata/pseuds/milk_qndhinata
Summary: In which Aoya, the son of Izumi and Sig Curtis, is excited to see Edward Elric when he and company visit to celebrate the State Alchemist’s birthday.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Aoya Curtis, Edward Elric/Aoya Curtis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> i started this on 5/19 but finished on 6/30... that says a lot about me >.< this is a pairing between Edward Elric and Aoya Curtis, in other words Wrath from the original 2003 anime. i watched the original after Brotherhood and imagined what it would be like if Wrath was alive, a regular kid, and Izumi + Sig’s child. and so birthed this... enjoy this one shot if you can! i appreciate the support ♡

_general information/full disclosure: inspired from a head canon i saw online, aoya obtains a xing/ishval ancestry from his parents. due to carrier genes, aoya inherited red eyes (it’s geologically possible in this story) and has a slightly darker skin color than izumi’s while also lighter than sig’s. picture him with an ordinary and youthful appearance, exactly in the 2003 before eating fragments of the philosopher’s stone. his hair reaches past his shoulders, adapts the same ink color as izumi’s and he developed a shaped build as he aged from aiding in the family meat shop and being taught master & hand-to-hand combat by his mother._

* * *

"Th-They're visiting?!" Practically shouted Aoya once learning from his mother that the Elric brothers would be stopping by in five days. Not only that, but the day also would share the significance of when the oldest was born. They and multiple others would be gathering in Dublith at the Curtis household to celebrate, information Aoya had to be constantly reminded of due to his terrible memory. Finding humor in her dear son's reaction, Izumi chuckled as she continued to slice meat on the cutting board and traveling around the kitchen to multitask.

"Oh, what am I going to do about that poor memory of yours! You already know this. Your father and I reminded you for the umpteenth time." Izumi caught the fidgeting hands hidden behind Aoya's back. He only executes that habit when he is flustered. Or... most commonly known when in the presence, mention or thought of Edward Elric.

"I..." The thirteen year old found his eyes glued to the floor. He had another thing coming if he didn't think Izumi noticed the plain as day blush painted about his complexion, "I'm just excited to see Edward and Alphonse, that's all!"

Izumi rotated in her chair to directly face Aoya and took his slightly smaller hands in her hers. She gave an endearing smile. "You care for Edward, don't you?" At that embarrassing query, his blush only deepened in color.

"Of course not! Why would I—"

"You're terrible at hiding it, dear. I've just been humoring you all this time." That blunt fact bitterly slapped Aoya in the face, leaving him exceedingly embarrassed. "Nine years ago, ever since you've laid eyes upon my stupid pupil, they sparkle much brighter than before. You idolize the little fool to the point of love, am I wrong?"

Aoya rose his head, "Love?" There goes that word again. He heard it many times, never understanding the meaning no matter the countless times his parents or friends explained their altering versions of the philosophy. He wanted to understand, but to no avail. There was no official definition he could grasp. "Can you tell me what it means again?"

Izumi thought to herself for a moment. She brought her hands from enlaced around her child's to cupped against cheeks, lovingly caressing her thumb just under and across his left cheek. Aoya happily leaned into his mother's touch. "I cannot."

Her lovely son frowned and furrowed his brows, "Howco—"

"The word 'love' has a different meaning for everyone, darling. I only recently realized it does no good explaining. No, you would have to _experience_ it. It is far more fulfilling once you do and then you'll just know. Once that happens, you're sure to be content." Aoya lingered on Izumi's words, smiling at the thought of them. She was right! He wanted to experience love himself; on his own! And he thinks he feels— no— he _knew_ he felt that way with Edward, only slightly more, than with those dearest to him. He had always dismissed his feelings because Aoya viewed Edward more as an elder brother than someone he could be infatuated with in a romantic sense, nonetheless, all the same for the latter. "Hey, here's an idea! How about telling Edward how you feel when he gets here?"

Aoya stumbled back. Just the thought of..! “Why would I do that?! He may not feel the same way, or worse, even care! If that's the case, I... I'd just be making a fool of myself, wouldn't I?"

"That is a possibility, I won't lie. As that stands, what good is it to keep your emotions and feelings bottled up inside you? Confessing is all the more much easier than thinking about confessing. The anticipation is your own emotions working against you. There’s no time like the present."

Edward's gleeful smile then entered the boy's mind.

"Mom, please guide me into making his birthday meal! I want to make all of it myself for him!" Izumi happily agreed and when three days passed, she sat Aoya down, guiding him for the rest of the day into making delicacies for Edward's birthday. With the help of Sig, Izumi and Mason, Aoya and the three were able to finish whipping up more than enough food for the special day. All that remained left to make was dessert. When evening arrived, Aoya's restlessness by cause of his excitement forbade him from being able to sleep properly that night. How could he when knowing he'd finally see Edward again for the first time in forever? On the day the Elric was born, no less...

Edward and Alphonse never once visited the Curtis family after Edward received his license as a State Alchemist. The last time Aoya had seen Edward, the former was four, Edward, seven. This is the first time Aoya would be seeing him after almost a decade. He thoughtfully reminisced how the oldest Elric was incredibly kind and playful towards Aoya when they were children... he consumed his night lingering upon outfits and choices of appearance - the little things, whether he would style his hair in a ponytail or bun or use scented wash instead of a plain bar of soap. The rest of the house that night unfortunately was exposed to the youngest's never ending adolescent breakdown over this, while also pulling an all nighter, dedicating his time into learning new and different recipes to create.

Early morning sneaked around and Aoya was the first one up and running. He checked the status of the food they made to tweak them for preserving their novelty. Aoya moved on to preparing the birthday cake. Izumi, Mason and Sig hid around the corner so as to not draw Aoya's earnest attention away and disrupt the steadfast effort he created.

 _"Holy..."_ the three harmonized in awe when taking an eyeful of what the child was up to doing. Mason's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"He's a natural! He's doing all this himself! Aoya's creating it from scratch, making separate desserts to pair with it and adding designs, no less!"

"He's a kid that grew up reading cookbooks instead of children’s fables and lending a hand in the kitchen, Mason. It's not shocking Aoya developed a knack for baking... he's only doing what he's seen us do." Sig wiped a few pleased tears away.

"Don't tell me you two men are honestly surprised. Of course he's skilled at baking and cooking; I expect nothing less!" Izumi mightily directed her thumb towards herself, "He's my dear son who inherited all the kick-ass traits from his awesome parents!"

Mason watched as Aoya finished mixing the batter and pouring the substance into different pans. After having done that task, he shifted on to making the icing. The teenager halted multiple times to catch his breath and wipe away his slight perspiration. "It's amazing he got up so early just to do all this. Aoya is drenched in ingredients from head to toe."

"Should we take over for him?" Questioned Sig to Izumi, "he'll be worn out by the end of the day," she shook her head.

"He wants to do all of this himself for Edward, honey. We all know how Aoya feels about him." Izumi's eyes softened at the sight of her child working so hard for the one he admired. "Let's not get in his way, alright?"

Now past midnight, Aoya succeeded in making the dessert portion of the Fullmetal Alchemist's birthday spread. He threw together a wide variety of anything and everything he thought Edward would enjoy while also keeping the number of people attending in mind, branching out to make different kinds of goods. He wanted to please their guests, Edward most of all. That desire fueled him to continue on even when his arms and legs were ready to give out. At last, Aoya laid - albeit bags underneath them - content eyes upon the wide portion of dessert he completed baking.

 _"I... did it..."_ Once his body realized it had stopped moving, Aoya's muscles loosened and descended, relaxing for the first time in almost a week. From exhaustion, the young one collapsed then and there on the floor and slurring the words _‘he’ll be so happy’_ before losing consciousness. Not one thing was to be heard from anywhere around Aoya up until picking up stifled giggles, all the while forced to stare at nothing other than the black abyss surrounding him.

A feminine voice swooned "He's so adorable!" that Aoya couldn't quite put a finger on at the moment.

“I can’t believe he worked this hard for us...”

"The devotion this dear child possesses is astounding! I would expect nothing less from the honored son of Izumi and Sig Curtis!"

"Major, may you tone it down just a bit? We don't wanna wake Aoya..."

"Well, Edward? How does it feel to be the favorite of a gourmet cook?"

A female prepubescent's voice pointed out "Little brother's face is getting red!"

"Is it not! And I am not little, you shrimp!"

Quiet laughter filled the hushed room.

"Yeah, how _do_ you feel brother? We all know the driving force to be diligent as he was, and with great trial too. Aren't you grateful or happy someone worked this hard for you?"

After a few seconds passed, Aoya detected a hand take and intertwine with his right one. Frigid. Metal. Smooth with hints of aggression. That sensation redeemed itself when the twin of the metal hand cupped Aoya's from above, warmth and care cascading from his hand and throughout his body.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Was Edward smiling?

At the uplifting words that echoed so everlastingly inside his head, Aoya gradually opened his eyes that adjusted their unfocused vision on the many people gathered in his room. Sheska of a desk job in the military and Winry Rockbell, whom she befriended and assistant to a mechanic shop in Rush Valley. Major Armstrong. Sargent Brosh and Second Lieutenant Ross. Lieutanent Colonel Hughes and his daughter, Elicia. Paninya who regularly lended a hand around the town of Rush Valley and if need be, the town of Dublith. Alphonse Elric residing in a suit of armor, and just in front of him, the birthday boy Edward Elric.

Scattered and distant voices could be heard from the main section of the home. Wasn't he just finishing baking? Everyone was not supposed to be here yet. So how..?

It took longer than Aoya would like to admit to realize he overslept into Edward's birthday.

The teenager jerked forwards from his pillow, _'Damn it! I must look like a fool to them!'_ "I-I'm sorry, everyone!" Aoya reaptedly apologized despite everyone's assurance, "How long was I asleep for?"

"It's been almost been half an hour since we've arrived!" The Strong Arm Alchemist somehow visibly sparkled, "however you needn't worry, young Aoya, we all do not wish to celebrate the birthday of Edward Elric without you present!"

Alphonse giggled from the Major's humble and exuberant persona. "After all you did, no way we're gonna leave you out of the fun."

Maes rested his hands on Edward's shoulders after handing Elicia into Winry's arms. "In order for him to enjoy that fun, we should give him a chance to dress to the occasion, don'tcha think?" The rest agreed and exited the room, voicing their exclamations of seeing Aoya afterwards with them until only Edward remained. He carefully ran his auto-mechanical fingers across the many bandages stuck onto Aoya's slippery ones slathered with ointment. The boy with ruby eyes hissed from the jolt of pain, hand spasming in Edward's. Unsightly first to second degree burns scarred his hands. They ached terribly from the constant strain they had been put through that week, so they were not able to move much. Aoya caught the tinge of concern in the Elric's golden eyes and did not hesitate to relieve him of his worries and/or self blame if there were any to be traced.

"I'm used to being a klutz in the kitchen, so it doesn't hurt as much as you think! It feels fine! Besides, my injuries were worth it if it meant you—" Edward's left hand ruffled Aoya's tousled hair just as he did when they were adolescents. He stood and made his way toward the door, only lowly chuckling _'you're an idiot'_ as he made it out. Aoya stared after the door that had been long closed. As he got dressed and made himself appear presentable, only a single thought notably echoed louder than the rest in his mind:

Edward wore his hair freely; not in his usual single braid or ponytail, which is a rarity with the Fullmetal Alchemist according to the letters and pictures he regularly dispatched. Aoya owned a guilty pleasure fondness for when the Elric wore his hair that way. He didn't tell anyone, not a soul aside from his parents! So how could anyone—

Damn it. Exactly.

 _"Mom, I'm gonna kill you!"_ Aoya clenched his fists and wanted to then and there curl into a little ball. He examined himself in front of his mirror ensuring he looked without shortcomings and skipped off to join everyone. With that commenced the sixteenth birthday of Edward Elric. Everyone shared their respective favorite memories or moments with Edward much to his anger from most, succeeding with all the children, teenagers and a few adults playing with the children. As Aoya frolicked with his own peers and the younger ones, he remained downhearted eyes upon Edward the entire time. Aoya wasn’t encountering all that much with Edward then he hoped for. Soon, everyone finally gathered together to enjoy the festive feast. Izumi and Sig encouraged their son to present himself as the chef before beginning to eat.

"U-Um..." the boy’s gaze accidentally met with Edward's curious ones, causing the cat to grip his tongue even tighter than before. Aoya slid his injured left hand up and down his right arm clutching the fabric in the hopes of producing words to say. "I spent a lot of time making this for all of you. I really do hope you enjoy it!" He took his seat to his guests' delightful smiles and notably observed their reactions to the first bite. Needless to say, everyone fell in love with Aoya's cooking. No one dared take a minute to stop and breathe almost under the impression their food would disappear out of thin air if so. All manners were disregarded, only the sound of people in the household savoring the mouthwatering cuisine.

"This is fantastic!" Heartily sang Winry through a mouth stuffed with food. Paninya and Sheska agreed with joyful _'mm!'_ s. Everyone else voiced their harmony with compliments and amazed statements. For a few short moments, guilt danced the air when fathoming they were enjoying the flavorsome bread whereas Alphonse couldn't at all. He rushed all too quick to relieve them of their worries.

"No guys! I-I don't want to ruin your mood... please don't think about me. No matter how much I want to, I don't need to taste all this to know it's delicious. Seeing your content faces is satisfying enough."

Next to him, Aoya took Alphonse's hand of armor. "When Edward gets you your body back, as Winry will make you an apple pie, I'll make you whatever you want," He held out his bandaged pinky for Alphonse to lock his own around it, "I promise."

"Yeah, Al! Both me and Aoya will work together to make you the feast of your _life_ when you recover your body. Everything you've wanted to eat for these past years, we'll make all for you." Everyone could sense Alphonse was crying despite being unable to show it. They were shedded tears that could not be shown. He was endlessly grateful to have loved ones who cared so much for him, and he couldn't ask for anyone better than all the people he formed relationships with.

Soon it was time for dessert, and if anyone thought the birthday feast would not end with a better savor than the main course, they were hopelessly proved wrong. The dessert must have been something from out of the world. That’s the only explanation to how anything could taste so astonishing! Everyone showered Aoya with compliments he insisted he didn't deserve, succeeding in sticking a smile upon his lips. In the blink of an eye, evening had fallen and the guests few by few spoke their farewells.

Aoya crooned _"Bye little Elicia~"_ and knelt down to hug the sweet child of Maes'. She stuck to the youngest of her four elder sibling figures, refusing to leave him.

"I can't thank you enough for everything you have done, Aoya." Maes took Aoya's hands in his as gratuitous tears streamed down from behind his glasses. "Between you and I, you sure took the load off of me and Gracia’s day! I owe ya one big time!"

The teenager chuckled somewhat stiffly, unsure of how to take that. "You're... welcome?"

"Oh and," The Hughes leaned lower to match Aoya's height and whispered closely to him, _"Go for it. Life is too short to live like a chicken."_

 _"What do you mean by that?"_ Maes guided Aoya's vision to Edward who spoke with Major Armstrong, Izumi, Sig and Winry.

_"From what I've seen today, I gathered that you possess romantic feelings stored for the Hero of the People, Major Edward Elric. Take the word from the luckiest man alive who found the love of his life~"_

Aoya's face turned a deep shade of strawberry, "L-Lieutenant Colonel!!" Maes snickered to himself and picked Elicia up.

"All I'm saying is it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to confess your feelings towards him. Despite all negative thoughts, you don't know how he'll respond do you? And what better time to do it than now since you don't know the next time you will see him? Even for a State Alchemist, Edward's always on his feet. Think about it." The man departed out of the front door but not before he and Elicia bidded goodbye, the rest of the guests following not too long after until only Edward and Alphonse Elric remained. After attempting to clean the many dishes piled in the sink and table before Izumi and Alphonse insisting on completing the task for him themselves, Aoya decided to lounge on the rooftop of the shop. He gazed up at the moonlight that lit up the sky and stars. How beautiful. 

"I see you were busy for the past few days." Aoya jumped to see an unexpected Edward right beside him. He almost fell victim to a heart attack. The younger boy didn’t know what to say. Edward released a fond sigh and leaned over the rail, taking in the great view of the Dublith area within sight. "Teacher said you put an abundant amount of learning and working into making all the food for us. Or rather, for me."

Aoya stuck his eyes to the ground.

"Are you thinking of her?"

A single tear escaped Edward's eye. Somehow, for the moon, that insignificant tear robbed the attention and spotlight of the vast stars living upon the sky. "Yes."

"What was she like?" Edward chuckled lightly, basking in the bittersweet memories of Nina Tucker.

"Full of life... she didn't have anyone else besides her dad and dog, always used to be beside Alexander whenever we saw her. The time we were staying at theirs to prepare for the Alchemy Exam, she called me 'little-big brother’. I didn't like the nickname at first, but it grew on me.'" He paused for words. "I spent my twelfth birthday with Nina, Alphonse and Alexander. At the time, nobody else besides my brother knew my birthday. But somehow, Nina knew. She said my hair shone the brightest on my birthday than any other."

Edward took a strand of his hair, lingering his eyes on it. "I lost everything just to see my mother's smile again. I lost my brother's body. I lost my bastard of a father. I lost the girl who was like a little sister to me. I lost my house. I lost my childhood. I . . . don't want to lose any more." Edward turned to Aoya and, to his surprise, smiled as wide as he could. "But I have Alphonse. Winry. Granny. Everyone at Central. Sig. Teacher." Edward brought Aoya's head against his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist and caressing his silky hair with the other. He rested his chin on the younger one's ink colored locks. Edward held Aoya as close and tight he could, almost as if he was afraid to let him go, which he was. After his mother and Nina, he couldn’t stand to lose anyone else close to him.

"You."

From the words filled with the boundless love of Edward and the steady sound of his heartbeat, Aoya returned the hug, melting into the warm embrace. He could hardly believe they were doing this, his heart was about ready to thump out his chest. 

"After committing the taboo, I’m only focused on finding a way, any way, to get my brother his body back. Hell, if it meant dying in order to do so, then I'll die a thousand times over." 

Izumi's words from the days earlier echoed in Aoya's mind.

"That's it." his trembling voice was barely able to say, and steadily, the unknown answer pieced itself together before him. Love had infinite definitions. The philosophy meant something different to everyone. However, all can agree at the end of the day that it is bred from having a special connection with someone. Someone you cared deeply for. Aoya's vision blurred with boiling hot molten tears. He didn't understand how they came to do so, but the younger's hands crumpled the fabric of Edward's clothes. "Promise me Edward Elric... that you'll find a way to bring Alphonse's body back without sacrificing your own life... promise me..." Aoya's legs gave out, being forced to his knees while still holding onto the goldenette.

"Ao-Aoya!" Edward tried to help his junior up to his feet, but his emotional breakdown didn’t allow him to be helped.

"I can't stand it..!" The weeping boy was unable able to control his trembling body and form coherent words. "You were gone! I couldn't stop thinking about you or if something happened to you!" Aoya paused to suppress his whimpers and wines long enough to continue to speak. His scorching and bolted throat ached terribly that didn’t make it any easier. "Nina was just an innocent little girl, but that didn't stop her _scumbag_ of a father from using her as an Alchemy experiment! If someone can do something so inhumane to their own blood, what's to stop people from treating you the same?!" His meek voice unintentionally rose into a shout, and seeing the usually cheerful boy Edward knew breaking down before him, knowing _he_ was the reason Aoya worried and cried, was unbearable to the point of pain.

Edward lowered to his knees and brought the melted boy against him, assuming the position they took moments earlier. All Edward could do was lull him with soft shushes and loving strokes until he was able to compose himself, murmuring his name and assurances.

"I love you." Aoya confessed light as the air around them, light as the crickets were chirping, light as the children were playing in the distance after the advice earlier given to him by Izumi and the Lieutenant Colonel echoed in his mind. He needn’t observed Edward's reaction to know he was taken aback. "I love you in a way where my mom loves my dad... in a way where I would want to marry you... in a way where if it means you get to live, I would give my life for you without a thought."

Only the response of Edward’s light breathing resonated in the air and Aoya temporarily panicked, he didn’t think his words through. Right as the boy stammered for an apology of some sort, Edward shushed Aoya by lifting his chin up to connect their lips for an unexpected kiss. The act surprised him at first though Aoya eventually dissolved into the kiss of many words Edward shared with him.

“Edward...?” Tears attracted into the corners of Edward’s lips and the heartbreaking and salty teardrops mingled into Aoya’s saliva. Edward connected their foreheads and lingered his hands on his treasured one’s cheeks.

“I love you too.” Aoya now shed tears of joy and smiled as wide he could, all the sadness he had been suffering through from the moment Edward departed those years ago unable to be sensed. “I can’t promise with a absolute certainty I’ll keep myself alive, that is if Winry doesn’t kill me first—“ Edward’s light hearted pleasantry pulled a chuckle out of Aoya which was what he hoped for the mood to lift, “—but I understand just how deep the love of those who care for me runs, yours most of all. There’s always another path one can take that appeals to everyone, I just have to find it. After all, the goal is to get Alphonse’s leg and my arm back so everything could go back to normal.” He placed a light peck upon Aoya’s hand and wiped a few stray tears away. “What’s normal if I’m not here?” 

After their unforgettable heart to heart, the two conversed about their lives until the raven abruptly yelped, “I can’t believe I forgot!”

“What?” The boy fumbled into his pocket for an answer to Edward’s question and revealed a small and plain colored box decorated with a white laced bow around it. Aoya darted unsure ruby eyes between it and its to-be receiver, finally overcoming his inner unease when holding it out for the now sixteen year old to receive. Edward gratefully took it in his hands to see its contents. Inside waited a golden locket taking the form of a working clock, almost but not quite similar to his own pocket watch. He lifted the jewelry between his fingers and opened it to see an antiquated picture of Trisha Elric smiling tucked inside the glass. 

“Mom...” Edward could still hear the loving words _‘happy birthday, my little man’_ from his beloved mother herself from what seemed forever ago. Edward found Aoya taking the necklace from him and settle it around his neck. 

“With the help of my mom, I created it from different types of metal to be long lasting. As for the picture, Ms. Pinako gave me permission to use a photograph of your mother, and Winry helped me pick one out of her.” Aoya almost impatiently waited for Edward thoughts and was finally given them when the young man of golden eyes uttered four of the most satisfying words he could say.

“Thank you.”

When Edward smiled again, tears flowed freely down his cheeks. 

Aoya finally understood what it was to love.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if the storyline seemed a bit out of whack or inaccurate, i swear i tried my hardest! i mixed fullmetal alchemist and brotherhood anime together and that’s why it took so long to write. but if you (somehow) liked it, hooray! thank you for reading!


End file.
